the_end_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Tigzon
Tigzon is one of the 14 Agents available for the player. He's a Hiiter Agent meaning that he can knock-out opponents more easily. He is available at the Act 6. __TOC__ Character Biography Before the events From the country of Azahara comes Tai Z Takara who can transform himself into Tigzon the TigerStar using the power of the Zonantix. As a fire-type Zon spirit, Tigzon is highly recognized for his agility, high speed and fire fist. With his strengths, Tai Z chooses to take action against the evil ANTIX Corporations. During the events TBD Special Ending As a gift for the player, Angelita brings him/her in the Last Existential Fun Fair, through his/her computer, and gives him/her to opportunity to spends few hours with his/her closest friend, Tigzon. Tigzon is excited to finally see the player in person and want to show him his Parkour moves! As both of them play around, Tigzon want to do a Parkour competition, the player accepts nervous. Obviously, Tigzon is too good in it and enjoys winning (by far) against an exhausted player asking for mercy. Personality Tigzon's interests are predominantly and then but he hates everything . Tigzon, also called the TigerStar, is extremely outgoing, selfish, trouble-maker but has a kind-hearted feeling with his friends, and allies. The more you will become friend with him the more he will want to play around with you, he will even let you jump on his back and bringing you, in a parkour style, in different places in the Last Existential Fun Fair. He will also talk you more about his true form, a human named Tai. If you are in a cold level of Friendship, Tigzon will avoid you by all cost, making a frustrated noise and then jumping away from you. In this situation, it can be hard for the player to get him and talk to him. As Bowie's anti-interest is , his rivals are Madame Mothana and Zpyrus. Appearance Tigzon is an anthropomorphic tiger-fox hybrid with a lean and muscular appearance. He has a feline look with green eyes and orange and white color scheme for his fur. His hairstyle has a white strand and light orange bang. He equipped with long, green scarf, covering around his neck, which shows an outline of a white star attire and uses a pair of green, fingerless gloves. He wears Arabian-style light blue sweatpants with green attire and yellow star-like belt. His bare feet are shown. Gameplay Apparition Tigzon will appear in the Last Existential Fun Fair, the Adventure phase, from Act 5 and onward. He will be at a Neutral level of Friendship. Special Abilities Ani & Spinx Tigzon is contacted by Ani and her robot Spinx. In the next round, they will make an apparition and drop bombs randomly through the area knocking out all the enemies, but also allies, touched by a bomb. This power alerts all the opponents. Gallery EOT Tigzon.png|Official Design Tigzon.png|Original design Trivia * As a character, Tigzon is owned by TechnoTigzon * Tigzon zas inspired by Sega’s Sonic the Hedgehog. Other inspirations for Tigzon are Red Savarin, Klonoa, Flamemon and Byakko no Kogenta Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Hitters